Hurt - Juvia x Gray
by TheOnlyMaori
Summary: I aint good with summaries...This pretty much sad in my opinion :( but also cute :3 oh and you're gonna be in this too ;)


Juvia sat on the stool in front of the bar at the ball with half lidded eyes.

"Hello, Dear. Are you okay?" The bartender asked with a little concern.

Quickly shaking her head to snap out of it, she looked up to the elder man who broke her away from her thoughts and pulled a believable fake smile.

"Juvia is fine! Juvia would like a beer please" she says cheerfully with a fake closed eye smile. The bartender nods and pours beer into a glass to give to the water mage.

While she was waiting for her drink, her half lidded frown returned on her features. She had never thought she would be this depressed by one sentence. ONE SENTENCE. That was all it took to break her heart into oblivion. That sentence being said from the one who she loves. And his words were going to haunt her for the rest of her days.

She could feel herself slowly being pulled back within her gloomy darkness.

He saved her from her never ending depressing nightmare. He was able to stop her curse of constant heavy, gloomy rain, and show Juvia the warmth of the sun that the rain woman had been yearning for her entire life. And he also showed her, her new family: Fairy Tail.

She couldn't have been more thankful of his kindness.

He had invaded her darkness to help her and pull her into light to escape her nightmare of a reality. He was the only person who cared about Juvia, the only one willing to help regardless if they were enemies or not.

These things were what had made the water mage fall for the ice mage.

The things that the handsome ice mage done for her captured Juvias heart. She didn't just have a silly crush on the guy because he was handsome. No. She had fallen in love with him with deep meaningful reasons. This was the true love she was feeling from the bottom of her heart, and she had proven so when fighting against Meredy.

Saving her had caused a huge positive impact on her and her life. He never realised how much big of a help he was to her. Because of this, she really felt like someone had really cared for her. That's one of the things that made her fall in love with him. Before they met she was insecure, saddened, depressed, lonely. But until he came, she had been slowly growing into a confident woman. She started being more open and shown more skin. And she thought it was strange that one person could change SO MUCH. It was incredible to her.

She would watch him from a distance, admiring everything about him. She was desperate to return the favors he has done for her without even asking. She wanted to help him, she wanted to love him.

And she did one of those things.

She didn't just help him.

She saved him from death itself. Her passion of love was what saved her beloved, and it's a shame he didn't know his life was on the line and Juvia was the one who kept him living.

She had given her heart, life and entire being to the young man. She owed him her life, and she would not hesitate to die for him, just like how he sacrificed his life to save her during the invasion of the Dragons. And that moment was probably the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. Even though it had been helped, and he lived through Ultears magic, she still felt pain and could never forget witnessing such a terrible sight.

She had even changed her look slightly, over and over actually, all for Gray. Entering a new age for a purpose. For him. So he would notice her, acknowledge her, or even make him smile.

But none of that happened. She had been constantly rejected by him. He would ignore her most of the time, and get annoyed by her constant obsession and excitement towards him. She really couldnt help her joyful fangirling, I mean come on. We all know she hasn't experienced what love is, one of the reasons she acts like this because she's inexperienced. But no matter how many times he ignored her, she kept trying...

And trying...

And trying.

That was until when she announced to him about her new age and revealed her new look. He had said something that had shattered her heart inside her when she finally had the confidence to confess again.

"I'm entering a new age too. When I don't like something, I'm going to be brutally honest about it" The ice mage spoke in a harsh tone with cold eyes. As Juvia looked at him with a shocked expression that was hiding her pain, one question had crossed her mind. And she began to wander.

 _"How can Gray-sama say something so cruel in such a casual...cold...way?"_

She felt herself being embarrassed and humiliated when she realised he had confessed that he doesn't like her in the slightest **in front of everyone.** Everyone turned their attention to their small conversation. But no matter how painful his words were to her, she still had to keep smiling and act like her usual cheerful, comedic, obsessive self to prevent anyone into seeing her true emotions.

She knew acting like this can both annoy and amuse people, especially Gray. Mostly annoy. But it was the only type of personality to escape how she really is when no one else is around.

"Here's your drink, dear" The bartenders voice had brought the young water mage back to the present time. He slid the glass to her and she thanked him in the process.

She gulped a quarter of the alcohol down before returning back into her thoughts. Just then another mage had come to sit right next to her.

"I'll get the usual"

"Of course, sir"

It was none other than Gray himself.

Juvia looked beside her to see her dear beloved Gray-sama. She could tell by his uncomfortable expression that he was reluctant to sit next to her.

Still, she wanted to start a conversation with him.

"Hello Gray-sama!" She greeted cheerfully, causing an irritated sigh to escape his lips. His bangs shadowing over his eyes, shadowing them.

Her voice wasn't as cheerful as ever. It was actually more calm and serious "Juvia thinks that-"

"That she should stop talking to Gray? Yeah, that's a good idea" he snapped, completely ignoring her serious tone of voice, and her in general after his words. Not even catching a glimpse from her, he avoided contact with her. She stared at him with wide eyes before rapidly chugging down the rest of the beer in one scull. She slammed the cup down hard and happily thanked the bartender before leaving in the crowd, unable to notice the pain in the ice mages shadowing eyes. Considering she was flooded with her own weakness and pain.

She just stood there while everyone was dancing to their hearts content. She was no longer happy, her emotionless frown had returned to her. She tilted her head to the side a little, watching everyone around her dancing to slow rhythm. She saw the genders of male and female pairing up to dancing in the calm, romantic rhythm. Someone had tapped her shoulder. She whipped her head back to face the young (your gender) with (h/l), (h/c) hair and smiled at her with bright (e/c).

"You alright there, Juvia-chan?" (y/n) asked with hidden concern.

"Oh (y/n)-san! Juvia is fine!" She assured with a closed eye smile.

(y/n) sighed with a smile. (y/n) could see through her eyes, and her pain. But (he/she) thought (he/she) wasn't the right person to talk to Juvia about her personal problems.

"Well okay. But if there's anything you need to-Uwah!" (y/n) was interrupted when rough hands gripped each of (his/her) shoulders.

"(y/n)~! You're needed on the danceflooooor!" Natsu shouted with a cheesy smile.

"Indeed, we need your amazing dance skills." Erza said after Natsus line. A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of (y/n)s head.

"Um I don't think-"

"You'll do fine!"

"Now, LET'S DANCE!" Erza yelled as the two powerful mages threw the young mage onto the dancefloor, Happy catching (y/n) in the process. The music changed into a more hyped up one to match with (y/n)s dance. And everyone crowded around (her/him) as the young wizard performed a dance for them: breakdancing.

Juvia decided to leave the ball. She was thinking that being here won't be able to make Juvia happy. She silently apologized to (y/n) before walking out of the ball into the streets. She walked around freely in the town at her own slow pace. She looked at the sky and her surroundings and noticed something that would increase her depression.

The curse she had, had returned to her.

The heavy rain was summoned from her emotions.

She caught a few droplets of clear beads of water on her palm as she strolled by back to Fairy Hills.

 **~~~~~Back to the ball~~~~~**

"Hey! Has anyone seen Juvia-chan?!" (y/n) shouted throughout the ball.

Everyone looked around and all shook their heads when there were no signs of the water mage.

(y/n) ran up to Gray, who was still sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey.

"Gray-woah you drink that stuff? Ew~" (he/she) said in the most childish voice (y/n) could make, but (y/n) snapped out of it when (he/she) noticed his bangs hovering over his shadowed eyes.

His shadowing eyes told (y/n) everything. He upset her, and (he/she) wasn't okay with it. But (y/n) wouldn't dare to do anything about it. Because (y/n) saw the slight stress in his eyes, telling (him/her) that he had a reason to brushed Juvia off.

"Gray..." (y/n) spoke more serious than before "Have you seen Juvia-chan?"

He suddenly hitched his breath. His eyes now visible in view, he looked to (y/n) with concern.

"I haven't. Where is she? Is she alright?"

Hearing his questions that he desperately wanted answered, (y/n) smirked.

 _"This is a perfect opportunity!"_ (y/n) thought, crossing (his/her) arms over (his/her) chest.

"Ahhh I dunno~...Hmmm...maybe she got kidnapped or something, y'know?"

"WHAT?!" Gray stood up from his stool and rushed over to doors.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" (y/n) shouted.

He didn't answer, and he left without saying any word to any other wizards in the ball.

 _"Score! I wander if he'll be able to understand Juvia more now. They're water and ice! That's a perfect match! Ugh, my OTP!"_ (y/n) thought, happy with what results Gray had given to the young mage. (y/n) smiled in delight and announced everyone not to worry about Juvia anymore.

 **~~~~~Back to Juvia~~~~~**

She stopped mid way and take her time to look up into the sky again as her entire being was soaked. Thinking about everything that happened tonight, her eyebrows knitted together then curved into a look of sadness. She continued walking until she made it to her dorm.

She silently closed her door and threw off her wet dress to dry herself off before throwing on her dry and warm night gown. She left her hair in a mess with her bangs hovering over her face and eyes. She crawled onto her bed and brung her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her limbs and buried her face in her thighs.

Since no one was around, and she finally alone, she had let her true self initiate and overcome her, and allowed all of her stress, depression and problems ball up into one and turn them into many crying tears, just like every other night. She began sobbing to her hearts content, over thinking everything she had been through and what she had done to the guild, and especially tonights events.

Tonight, she just wished she could forget everything that happened. Her efforts these past years of knowing Gray were a complete waste...just like her past. Where she thought it would be worth it, and that her beloved would notice how much he means to her turned out to be completely opposite. And she was scared that he rejected her without hesitating and she felt so stupid for not seeing this coming.

She had fallen for someone once in her past, but found out he was only using her. Nobody liked the 'Rain Woman' because of her curse. They just use her for her power, not her as a person.

And when Gray took that away...

She thought she had found another purpose to live for someone...

For someone...

To look out for...

To talk to in a casual matter...

To thank...

To protect...

To be there for...

To support...

To smile to...

To connect with...

To bond with...

To **love**...

She had thought not only did she found her lover, but she also found a friend. A guardian angel. An inspiration even, at times.

But then the dejection came about. Questions had fluttered into her mind.

Did he still hate her from the very beginning after what she had done to Lucy and the old guild hall?

Was he pretending to accept her as a member of Fairy Tail and still held a grudge against her for hurting and trying to kidnap Lucy and being one of those responsible for destroying the old guild hall?

Or...Did he just not care about her? I mean sure, he sacrificed his life for her but would he do that to _just her?_ Of course not...right? He would probably make that sort of high sacrifice for his comrades too...right? He said it himself...during Juvias first battle with Gray, that he would protect his comrade, even if it cost him his life...

Juvia repeated Grays harsh words like a recorder. She had thought; she wasn't someone special to him, even though he was the most important being to her and held a special place in her heart. She wasn't important. She was just a guild mate. She knew she was just wasting time.

She had shared as much love and appreciation to her savior. Her hero. And again, her guardian angel. She wanted to let him know that she will always love him. She had waited patiently for so long for Gray to return her feeling but...

"In the end...Juvia will always be alone and unwanted by everyone..." She muttered during her sobs.

Her eyes began to puff a red colour at the thought of her statement. Her throat began to throb and it began to be difficult for her to inhale through her nose. She felt herself beginning to let out noises from her crying, so she used her hands to cover her mouth to prevent herself from releasing any type of moans and sobs from her crying.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

By instinct, Juvia's head shot up by the sudden noise making contact with her door.

 _"Who could possibly be at Juvias door this late? I thought everyone was at the ball?"_

At first, she pretended she wasn't in her dorm. She even held her breath and covered her mouth with her hand with a tight grip to make sure not to make any sudden noise. But that had only resulted as the noise volume growing louder into rough banging sounds.

She sighed and cleaned herself up before opening the door, hoping to rid of her puffy, teary red stained eyes. She decided to leave her current state as it is, considering there will be no point since she will just go back and cry herself to sleep most likely.

She stuck on a mask over her true features. A mask that covered her stressed, saddened look with her cheerful, happy, obsessive one. The mask that her guild mates see everyday. The mask she uses to lock up the pain from others. She just didn't feel worthy enough to be noticed and cared for. The mask she would use _Every. Single. Day._

She opened the door with confidence, the painful smile she wore didn't leave her until her visitor was revealed in her sight. Her smile had ditched her and allowed a rather shocked one to appear on her features.

"There you are!" Her visitor said all of a sudden.

"G-Gray-sama!?"

She noticed his forehead had beads of sweat, waiting to stroll down his facial skin.

 _"H-He ran here?"_

"Eh?" Juvia cocked her head to the side in confusion, but immediately performed a closed eye smile and added a tiny chuckle "What's Gray-sama doing here?"

His heart suddenly clenched by looking at Juvias state "Uhh...Well, (y/n) _and I_ noticed that you weren't at the ball. So I was concerned that someone could've kidnapped you or something" he answered, averting his gaze from the water mage to look at the ground elsewhere, while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Hearing his concerns shocked Juvia and quietly spoke.

"Gray-sama... _noticed_ that Juvia was...gone...? Gray-sama...was _concerned_ for Juvia?"

The ice mage noticed something strange in her change of voice. He had never heard her speak like this before, and it had made him hesitate for a moment. But then she suddenly smiled again.

"Gray-sama doesn't need to worry about Juvia! Juvia is just fine and safe, see?" She closed her eyes again to combine it with her smile. And Gray knew what she was trying to pull off was a complete façade. It surprisingly pained him to see her in such an upset condition.

"Juvia..."

"Good night. Juvia will stop annoying Gray-sama from now o-on!" Her voice had unintentionally cracked when she finished off her bidding. She cleared her throat as if nothing of the sort happened.

"Juvia-"

"I said good night!" She finally snapped, causing Gray to jump at her sudden tone of voice, slamming the door on the ice wizard.

However, her door made contact with his foot and he forced the door open as Juvia took a step back to avoid getting attacked by her own door.

"Stop lying to me!" He yelled as he bursts into her room and gripped her shoulders roughly.

"G-Gray sama?!" She yelped, her eyes widening that Gray is touching her. Her cheeks began to heat up and turn red slightly by his touch.

He examined the features of her face, trying to see through her mask. He did not once blink. He noticed the red stains at the corner of her eyes, showing evidence that she had been crying. And he knew full well what caused her this pain.

"I did this to you didn't I...?" He whispered, clenching his jaw as he looked down.

"You're upset because I rejected you, isn't it?" He continued with question as he released her arms and walked over to her bed and sat on the comfy mattres, then ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Her features turned emotionless, but still held some emotion in it. She followed Gray and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Gray..." She said, dropping the '-sama' part of how she addresses him. She sat there in silence for around a minute. If not, then less. She took a deep breath before revealing her true emotions and problems that she had kept locked up in a cage and imprisoned in her heart. Then she opened her mouth and explained carefully and slowly for the ice mage to understand.

"I am upset because I wasn't smart enough to take any of your hints that you didn't want me until you made it clear yourself. I am upset at the way you told me you didn't feel the same way. I am upset at how I was so embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed in front of everyone at the same time at that moment. I am upset because I always have to wear this fake mask to keep my real feelings hidden. I am upset because no one will accept my love. The love I have never got to experience with someone else, which causes me to overreact and become overjoyful with the feeling. I didn't even have family love, and my own love is wasted like trash on the wrong people...or to the people that don't even want it, let alone need it. I am upset because I have been unwanted by countless people throughout my whole life. I am upset because I still have that secret, gloomy and dark rain cloud above me that upsets others around me. I am upset because my parents had given me a curse that is depressing and gloomy. I am upset that they have abandoned me into an orphanage where I wasn't accepted at all because of this curse. I am upset for still being known as the unwanted 'Rain Woman'. I am upset because no one really recognizes me as a friend they care for. They don't pay attention to me or notice how I really feel about things. I am upset that I have hurt Lucy and assisted Phantom Lord in destroying your old guild hall. I am upset and pained because I will never find someone who will cure my pain and loneliness that so many people I have given my trust to tore into me. I am upset because I have been ruining other peoples lives with the rain and myself in general. I am upset because every night this is what I am always like, it's not a pretty sight...but who am I kidding? I was never a pretty sight in the first place because of who I am, and how insecure I was. And finally, I am upset because of my very existence. That being said, my life? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Because there is no future for me...No matter what...In the end...Juvia will always remain alone" she broke down as tears formed on her eyes and covered her face with her hands while looking down.

Gray sat there. Listening to her long list of reasons with an overwhelming shocked expression while she was sobbing during her reasons.

"Juvia...I...I didn't ..."

He was too shocked speechless. He wasn't expecting this at all. This ripped his heart apart hearing her speak the truth. A side of her that **no one** has ever seen. She was finally able to open up, but she's not surprised that she opened up to the one person she fell in love with.

The ice mage, shakily reaches his arms out and wrapped them around Juvias neck and pull her close to him in a secure embrace. Juvia had remained the same with a calm look on her face, with a clear blush on her cheeks. Having too weak to be surprised at the moment.

"Juvia...I didn't know how lonely you were. I didn't know how much pain you had in you. I understand your pain and suffering. And I wasn't expecting someone like you, out of all people that had such a cheerful attitude that was only to be a façade to have felt this way for god knows how long now. I'm so sorry for what I said at the ball, it was my biggest regret for having say something like that to you. And please do believe me when I say this...I didn't really mean what I said to you. I brushed you away because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose someone I cared for and loved so much. Not ever again...I have lost mostly all who I had cared for in my past. So many that I have to take the risk to push people away from me in order to keep them safe. That's what I did for you...because I didn't want to lose the only one who truly cares about me, who truly loves me, who never gives up on protecting me. These are few of the reasons why I fell for you. But I just...if you were gone and out of my life...I don't think I could bare it anymore...because...you hold a special place in my heart" he mumbled his last words, turning away from Juvia with a tint of red scratched on his cheeks.

Juvias eyes were widened by only a fraction. She had taken his words more serious than she thought. She felt herself in tears of his explanation and confession. Her heart that was shattered and ripped into pieces had rebuilt itself and became warm and healthy instead of ice cold and rotten.

"Gray-sama..." She trembled his name as happy tears formed in her eyes.

"Juvia...Listen..." He cupped her cheek with his hand as she stared innocently into his eyes.

"I love you...I want to see you smile for me again. Please forgive me for what I said to you...for causing you more pain. You have every right to be upset and angry with me...but-" He suddenly felt soft fingers press onto his mouth, keeping him quiet. His eyes widened as he realised these pale fingers belonged to the blue haired woman. She smiled a real smile and shook her head before reopening them again to look at her beloved.

As this happened, the rain had stopped, and the dark clouds began to disappear to give a clear view of the night sky to be revealed along with the many stars and a full moon. The moonlight shone through the window in the water mages room and reflected on Juvias features to give her a beautiful glow. Her tears streamed down from her eyes passing her cheeks as she smiled to her beloved lovingly.

"Juvia is extremely happy. Please do not feel saddened, Juvia is fine with it, really! Juvia hopes she can give everything to Gray-sama. Juvia will always be there for you. Juvia will live for the one she loves deeply. Juvia can finally share her true love with someone who truly loves her in return. And for that..." She leaned close to the ice mage to press her lips onto his cold ones, quickly making them warm as his face showed an obvious blush.

She parted away to speak again "Thank you, Gray. For saving Juvia again from her never ending pain ...and from my reality of a nightmare that you turned into a dream come true"

Gray returned the gentle smile. Lying down on the bed so his head would rest on the pillow. Pulling Juvia in the process and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to rest on the side of his chest in hopes this would give her comfort.

He sat back up again to pull the soft sheets and blankets over them to be even more warm before laying back down. Once his little quest was completed and they could both finally rest together and forget their worries, he places a kiss on her head before drifting off to the dark abyss of sleep.

"Do not forget, that I love you, Juvia" he mumbled as he closed his eyes slowly.

She cuddled to him closer with a warm smile, also closing her eyes. "Juvia will never forget it. I love you too, Gray-sama"

In the end, her statement from earlier was proven wrong and her and Gray managed to find happiness with each other. And they both knew they were going to have a bright future with many obstacles to come at them.

But despite Juvia being so serious with that situation.

We all know she was probably hardcore fan-girling at the back of her brain that her fantasies of Gray and him confessing to her had become a beautiful reality. ^_^ 

**~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~**

(y/n) made it to the dorms one hour later and bursted Juvias door open.

"Gray I know you're in here! Did you find-" (y/n) paused, staring at a sleeping Gray and Juvia. Silently screaming.

"Oooooooooooh, never miiiiiiind then~" (he/she) whispers with a smirk, silently closing the door. Happy that (his/her) OTP are finally together.

"oh my god, it's happening..."

(y/n) sprinted back to the guild hall. All that the young wizard sung from the top of (his/her) lungs was;

"EVERYOOOOONE, GRAY AND JUVIA...IT'S HAAAAAPPENIIIIIIING! THE SHIP ...HAS FINALLY SAILED!"


End file.
